


Never Before

by Art3missy



Category: Undetale - Fandom, underswap
Genre: M/M, autistic underswap sans, could also be, no, sanston??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art3missy/pseuds/Art3missy
Summary: -Fluff-Sans meets his idol, and they are both infatuated.(warning, i am not autistic, and i never will claim to be. i think i know how to at least vaguely represent it but feedback would be greatly appreciated! there is so much i can do with this character!)





	Never Before

It's been a while since Sans has been in New Home, but this is a special occasion. He hears "happy birthdays!" from strangers he's never even looked at before, and this is all because of the sash Papyrus  _insisted_ he wears for his twenty-first birthday. It makes him feel happy and bubbly, knowing all these people had a chance to smile at him... without laughing at him. Has he been the laughing stock of all of his friend groups? Yes. Do people make fun of his interests? Yes, sir. Is he a  _tad_ bit annoying and forgetful? Nobody denies it. It's because of this, well, let's call it a 'tendency', that Papyrus is leading him through the crowd with his hands on Sans' shoulders. After all, Sans might just run off and never return in the crowds of his favorite idol's concert. Sans is so infatuated with Napstaton that he has announced his  _undying love for him_ several times in public. It's almost a miracle he hasn't done it again.

"Papy, are we there yet?" Sans whines. Papyrus has been trying to find a spot in the front for a while. There are no seats. Napstaton claims it's because having to sit forces you to restrain all your fans' love for him, but he probably just can't afford them. So they stumble through crowds to find a less crowded spot.

* * *

 

It's about halfway through the concert that Sans starts to cover his face. Papyrus has been keeping a close eye on him, even though it's hard to see his face when Sans is sitting on his shoulders. It takes a lot of effort to maneuver through the bustling crowd of monsters, dancing and cheering seemingly intentionally in his way. They manage to get to a quiet bathroom and Papyrus sets Sans on the counter to catch his breath. He looks heartbroken. So mad all the noise and lights finally got to him.

"Bro, what's up?"

"I-- I really wanted to see it. Why can't I see it?!" He's mad at himself. He was really looking forward to this show. He even psyched himself up in the mirror the hour before. It breaks Papyrus' heart to see him like this.

"...Okay, look Sansy, I have a surprise for you." This perks Sans up right away. He's about to ask what, when Papyrus puts up his finger and 'shushes' himself. "It's a surprise." And so for the rest of the night, Sans pesters Papyrus, asking probing questions. He tries playing twenty questions, he tries annoying Papyrus into giving in, he tries refusing to eat his fancy dinner and make a scene at the bar. But Papyrus does not give in, until a few minutes before the surprise. 

Sans has given up at this point. They stand at the stage after everyone has left and Sans is very,  _very_ grumpy. "Why are we here? The show's over..." Papyrus just chuckles to himself. Subtly, but soon growing, the sound of heels clicking on concrete comes from backstage. Napstaton appears, in all his beautiful shiny blue glory, causing Sans to visibly light up. He quickly clambers onto the stage before Papyrus can stop him and runs up to Napstaton, not even  _hesitating_  when he hugs the robot. Napstaton is twice his size, but he still stumbles and almost falls. It's probably those very... extra heels. His legs don't really have "joints", they float apart where the knees should be. Because of this, his legs can be extra long and extravagant without looking unnatural. This, paired with his crop-top sweater and backwards baseball cap, makes him look like a frat boy thrown into a drag competition, and Sans is just standing there with his innocent little bandanna.

So they've met. The room is eerily silent until a little squeal breaks the thick coat of awkward. Sans' face is a fluorescent blue almost as extreme as Napstaton's color palette. He's got a firm hold on Napstaton's hands and refuses to let go no matter how much Papyrus insists he does, but Napstaton doesn't really seem to mind.

"Papyrus, I think you said this was a one on one? It'll cost more with you around..." Napstaton says. Well, that shuts him up. Papyrus quickly leaves, casting worried glances back at the two (and he probably never left the building).

* * *

 

"Napstatooon! This is-- It's an honor! Gosh-- I'm holding your hands! A-And I'm in front of you! You're so pretty up close-- I mean! Prettier than on TV." Napstaton chuckles. He get's that a lot. There's something so adorable about this little guy. Well, he was paid for this, so he better enjoy it.

"You wanna come to my house?"

"You-- WHAT?" Sans' jaw might actually fall off. That amazing robotic laugh again...

"Yeah, my house. It's got a game room, an indoor pool, you can see my sound room--" 

"Let's go! Right now!" Sans insists. Napstaton isn't really allowed to touch his clients, nor are they allowed to touch him, but he can't get Sans to stop begging for a piggyback ride. So he rides on his shoulders, holding onto his head like it'll fall off. Sans plays with his hair like a child, and honestly, twenty-one doesn't seem to fit him all that well.

Napstaton plops Sans on a beanbag in his house after having to make several stops at Nicecream shops and merchandise stands. Sans is now sporting a Napstaton T-shirt and a blue cat-ear headband. He looks ecstatic, devoting every second of his time exploring the large mansion. Napstaton is out of breath, chasing this little guy around. Sans is pointing out every little thing, every painting on the wall until he looks a bit exasperated. Eventually, he finds the pool, and after stripping down to his boxers, he's jumped in and started floating. Finally, he's tired out. Napstaton sighs and sits down next to the water, watching Sans float. He's staring at the ceiling, watching the ripples grow and bounce in the mirror planted up there. Napstaton finds this interesting. Sans is so infatuated with the way the water moves, he's stopped being jumpy and loud, and instead looks calm.. comforted. He's surprised, it was such a sudden change in attitude. Eventually, Sans climbs out of the water, grinning incessantly. Napstaton takes his hand after he's changed and leads him into a small room, with dark triangle-shaped padding on the walls.

"What's this?"

"It's my recording room. Where I make my music."

"I know that.. there's a turntable right there. Why are the walls... Fluffy..." He's leaning against the wall, eyes closed. "They feel like clouds!" He looks like he could fall asleep. Napstaton doesn't notice right then.

"Well, it stops the echoes." He puts his hand against the wall. "I guess... I guess they are pretty soft." Why has he never noticed these things before? Why can Sans notice these with such ease, pointing them out like they're obvious? He thought they would be rough, like a sponge or cheap foam. But Sans is reveling in the feeling, and honestly, Napstaton finds it adorable how he sees such good in these little things. "Erm... anything else you want to do?"

"Uhm... Let's watch a movie!"

"...That's it?"

"This is a date, right? Isn't that what it's called?" This makes Napstaton feel a bit embarrassed.

"Th-That is the job description, yes.."

"Then let's watch a movie! There are so many I haven't seen yet. Didn't they find a whole collection in the dump recently? You must have them!"

"I-I do but that sounds bor--"

"Come on!" Napstaton gives in. He leads Sans to the attic, which has a giant screen at the front and assorted chairs and beanbags. Sans takes all the green ones. Out of all the great movies Napstaton has, he's  _appalled_ that Sans chooses Zootopia of all movies. It's not action, it's not about humans, it's not deep, at least not from what Napstaton saw. It looks like a movie for children. And they have all those monsters down here, from the tiny mouse to the claustrophobic elephant. But... Sans is the client... They watch it, and (unsurprising to literally everyone else) they both really enjoy it. Sans asks to take it home, so Napstaton lets him. He says that he loved all the little details in every character and want's to see this movie every day. 

They spend the rest of the paid time talking. Napstaton almost forgets that this is a paid date, not a real one. Sans is just so amazing. Everything about him is new. Everything about him taught him something. He never knew people could find such beauty in the littlest things. It's cold in the attic. They cuddle under a blanket until Napstaton's phone rings. He picks up the call and gets an angry yell from his manager about being overtime. His next date client is waiting. He has to apologize to Sans, the small, saddened face just breaks the heart on his chest. Sans keeps looking back at the extravagant house, being dragged by Papyrus.

* * *

 

"So, what do you have to show me?" It slips out. Why does he expect that he can get the same thing from this slime as he did with Sans? He's worn out already by their predictability. The slime looks excited and starts singing a song out of tune like most other date clients. The slime asks if he'll use the tune in a song, and Napstaton is required to drone out, "I'll consider it!"

Over, and over, he keeps thinking about Sans, until the slime gets mad and says this is NOT what they paid for. Napstaton gives them their money back and asks them to leave. He's angrily told that he's getting a one-star review and a call to his manager. He doesn't really care because he's thinking about tomorrow.

He tracks down Sans in a quaint town called Snowdin. He has to wear stuffy clothing, both for the cold weather and to hide his identity. A scarf and sunglasses, a longer jacket. He really does not want the media tracking him this time. He raps his fist on the wreath-adorned door and is lazily greeted by Papyrus, who almost doesn't recognize him. Papyrus stumbles over his words and quickly calls down Sans, who once again almost tackles Napstaton. They spend every next second together, under a toasty blanket, watching Zootopia.

They both agree this is the best way they can spend their time.


End file.
